Mindless Behavior Love StoryCharacters
by HisMrsRigt0106
Summary: This Has Nothing To Do With The Bad Girls Club I Just Choose It.
1. Characters

Name:Bri'Anna Julia Davis(Me)  
>Age:14 Years Old<br>About:Sweet, loving, and can be real ghetto when it comes to her and her friends.  
>Crush:RayRay From Mindless Behavior<p>

Name:Charlotte Marrissa Raymond(Travys's Fraternal Twin)  
>Age:14 Years Old<br>About:Loving,outgoing and ghetto when it comes to her and her friends.  
>Crush:Princeton From Mindless Behavior<p>

Name:Aaliyah Linda Harris  
>Age:14 Year Old<br>About:Sweet,funny and can also be ghetto when it comes to her and her friends.

Crush:Roc Royal From Mindless Behavior

Name:Travys Sierra Raymond(Charlotte's Fraternal Twin)  
>Age:14 Years Old<br>About:Outgoing,funny and can also be ghetto when it comes to her and her friends.  
>Crush:Prodigy From Mindless Behavior<p>

And Of Course Mindless Behavior  
>RayRay, Prodigy, Princeton and Roc Royal<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**M****i****n****d****l****e****s****s ****B****e****h****a****v****i****o****r**** S****t****o****r****y**

**Chapter 1:**

**{Bri'Annas POV}**

**[At the mall]**

**Me: lets go into hottopic **

**[I said while we walked around the mall]**

**Aaliyah: i heard that they got new MB T-Shirts**

**Travys&Charlotte: FOR REAL!**

**Aaliyah: yea…lets go see**

**[We walked into hottopic] **

**Me: THEY DO HAVE THEM! i want the purple one wit**

**RayRay on it**

**Liyah: i want the green one wit Princeton on it**

**Travys: i want the red one wit Prodigy on it**

**Charlotte: i want the black one wit Roc Royal on it**

**? : grrrrr**

**Trays: Yall hear that **

**Charlotte: Yea…**

**Me: That was my stomach lets go to the food court**

**Travys&Charlotte: Ok**

**Travys: I thought it was a monster**

**Charlotte: Me too**

**[I was the first to walk out when i bumped into someone and fell]**

**Me: Ow…watch where youre goin!**

**? : Oh…i'm so sorry**

**[He said helping me up]**

**Me: Yea wateva**

**[I said while dusting my self off… Then I looked up]**

**Me: Y-Y-Your R-R-R**

**[Was all I can say before I passed out]**

**~2 hrs later~**

**Liyah: Bri…Bri wake up**

**[I thought I was dreaming till I opened my eyes and saw RayRay from Mindless Behavior]**

**[RayRay&Liyah helped me up]**

**Ray: I'm sorry about making you fall and faint**

**Me: It's all good an I'm sorry about yelling at you**

**Ray: It's ok I deserved it but maybe we can hang sometime**

**Me: How about now**

**Ray: I would but I gotta meet the rest of MB at Footlocker but heres my number call me sometime**

**Me: Ok… an my name is Bri'Anna but you can call me Bri and this is Aaliyah & Travys&Charlotte the twins but you can call them Liyah, T.T.&Char**

**Ray: Ok well bye Bri & Bye everyone **

**[Then he walked off & we left the mall forgetting about the food court]**

**Comment And Rate Please….**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**~Next Day~**

**{Still Bri's POV}**

**[I woke up to see Liyah, T.T.&Char on the floor asleep in my room… so i got up an went to the bathroom & did the daily thing and got dressed**

**[Then I woke everyone else up]**

**Me: WAKE UP!**

**[I yelled really loud] **

**T.T.&Char: Why?**

**[They said in unison as usual]**

**Me: Because were going to invite MB out to breakfast **

**[With that said they jump rite up]**

**Liyah: Well why didn't you say that in the first place**

**[Then they got dressed]**

**[When they were done we went down stairs an called RayRay]**

**(Phone Convo)**

**1rings…. 2rings…. 3rings….**

**Ray: Hello**

**Me: Hey remember me**

**Ray: How can I forget that Angelic voice?**

**Me: Thanks but N E way how would you guys like to go with us to IHop for breakfast?**

**Ray: We would love to**

**Me: Ok see you in a hour**

**Ray: Ok bye babe I mean Bri**

**~End of Convo~**

**Me: They said yea but I think he just called me babe**

**T.T: Awww how cute**

**Char: Ok enough with the lovey dovey talk lets go eat **

**[With that said we left]**

**{RayRays POV}**

**[OMG…I just called her babe wat is wrong with me?]**

**Prod: Mornin Man**

**Ray: Wats up**

**Prince&Roc: Mornin Yall**

**Ray&Prod: Mornin**

**Ray: Yall know that fine girl I told yall about**

**Prod: Yea wat about her?**

**Ray: She invited us to breakfast**

**Prince: So it's just going to be us five there**

**Ray: No… she has three friends**

**Prince: Oh…**

**Roc: Are they fine too**

**Ray: You'll have to see for yourself**

**[An with that we got dressed and left]**

**[I'm changing My Last Name For Bri'Anna It's Gonna Be Graham]**

**Please Tell Your Friends About My Story And If You Have Any Ideas For My Story Email Me At rayraysomindlessaolcom or Tweet Me At Mindless4eva On Twitter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**{Bri'Annas POV}**

**T.T: When are they going to get here?**

**Me: I don't….**

**[An before I could finish I got a text]**

**(Text Convo)**

**We're here where r yall**

**~Mr. PrettyBoy 1-4-3**

**We're at a table in the back**

**~BriBabi3**

**Oh…I see you**

**~Mr. PrettyBoy 1-4-3**

**(End of Convo)**

**Ray: Hey Bri… hey yall**

**Me: Hey**

**Liyah, T.T.&Char: Hey**

**Prod: Hello… Are you forgetting something?**

**[He said while hitting him in the back of the head]**

**Ray: Oh… This is Prodigy, Princeton&Roc Royal**

**Liyah: Yea we know N E ways Hi Roc I'm Aaliyah but you can call me Liyah**

**Roc: What's up cutie **

**[He said grabbing her hand] [An she smiled]**

**T.T: Hey Prod I'm Travys but you can call me T.T.**

**Prod: Hey sexy **

**[He said kissing her hand] [An she blushed]**

**Char: Hey Prince I'm Charlotte but you can call me Char**

**Prince: Hey Mrs. Right**

**[He said kissing her cheek] [An she just giggled]**

**Me: Ok lovebirds lets get something to eat**

**Ray: Ok**

**[We were sitting there talking when the waiter came]**

**{Liyah's POV}**

**? : My Name Is Antonia and I Will Be Your Waiter Today… How May I Help You Guys? **

**Liyah: I Would Like…**

**Antonia: I'm Sorry You Must Not Have Heard Me I Said How May I Help You Guys! **

**[She Said With An Attitude]**

**Me: Oh… We Heard You Alrite…**

**Liyah: Were Just Ignoring It But If You Have A Problem With It We Can Solve It Rite Here Rite Now**

**[I Said Standing Up Out My Seat]**

**Antonia: Well There Is No Need For Drama**

**[She Said All Scared Like]**

**Liyah: Well Ok Then (Lil' Niqo's Voice) I Will Like Some Eggs, Bacon And Pancakes**

**Roc: I Will Like Some French toast And Sausage**

**Me: I Will Have The Same**

**Prince: I Would Like An Omelet And Bacon**

**Ray: I Would Like A Hash Brown And Sausage**

**T.T: I Would Like The Same**

**Prod: I Would Like Eggs Sunny Side Up With Bacon **

**Char: I Will Like The Same But I Want My Eggs Scrambled**

**Antonia: Coming Rite Up**

**~2 hrs later~**

**[They Were Done Eating And Just Talking]**

**{Bri's POV}**

**[OMG I can't believe were sitting here with Mindless Behavior and I can't believe RayRay is this cute in person I gotta get him to ask me out soon]**

**Ray: Hey it's gettin borin lets go to that new teen club…**

**Me: You mean that new teen club called fantasy(random name)**

**Ray: Yea**

**Liyah: Ok lets go**

**[An with that they left IHop]**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**[At the girls house]**

**T.T: Yall… hurry up**

**Liyah: Don't rush beauty **

**Me: Dang… will you two ever stop fighting**

**Liyah: She started it**

**Me: Well I'm finishing it**

**Char: You should text RayRay now**

**Me: That's a good idea**

**[I said while taking out my phone]**

**(Text Convo)**

**Hey Ray Were Ready**

**~BriBaby3**

**Ok were on our way and I have to ask you something tonight**

**~ 1-4-3**

**Ok…see you soon**

**~BriBaby3**

**(End Of Convo)**

**{RayRays POV}**

**[At the boy's house]**

**Prince: So you really going to do it**

**Ray: Yea…ever since day at the mall I knew she was Mr. Right**

**Prod: Well a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do**

**Roc: Ok…guys we gotta go get the girls**

**[An with that said the walk out to the limo]**

**{Bri's POV}**

**Me: Hey I think RayRays going to ask me out **

**Liyah: Well how do you know**

**Me: He told me he had something to tell me tonight**

**T.T&Char: Awwww **

**[They said in unison as usual]**

**? : Knock Knock **

**Me: I'll get it**

**[As so as I opened the door I saw MB]**

**Prod: Yall Ready**

**Me: Yea we been ready for 1hr**

**MB: Well excuse us**

**Liyah: LOL lets go**

**(Then We Left)**


	6. Chapter 5

**[This was the seating arrangements In the limo Me, RayRay, Liyah, Roc, Char, Prince, T.T and Prod]**

**Prince: Hey girls we were wondering if yall would like to go on tour with us**

**Me: Yea but how long is it?**

**Prod: A year**

**T.T&Char: Yea**

**Liyah: Yea**

**Roc: What about your parents**

**Me: Well my parents are on tour**

**Roc: Whos your parents**

**Me: No one special just Drake and Nicki Minaj**

**Ray: What your Father is Drake!**

**Me: Yea… Maybe you can meet them after the tour**

**Ray: Sure but what about the other girls parent**

**T.T,Char&Liyah: We can call our Parents when we leave Fantasy **

**[We soon pulled up to Fantasy]**

**{RayRays POV}**

**Ray's Thoughts (She's everything I wanted in a girl and her dad is Drake)**

**Ray: Bri you wanna go dance **

**Bri: Sure**

**[We where grinding all on eachother]**

**[We danced for a while then we got tired]**

**Bri: Lets go sit down**

**Ray: Ok**

**[We went to the VIP section and sat down]**

**Ray: You want anything to drink**

**Bri: Sure**

**[Then I left]**

**Att. Readers I need Characters for Jaden Smiths GF and The Wonder Broz GF So Message Me If You Want To Be Their GirlFriends**

**(Next Chapter Coming Soon When I Get More Characters btw sorry this chapter is so short the next will be longer) **


End file.
